


Help

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Not that it's that important, Seer's name is Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Who is she really helping, anyway?A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Kudos: 1





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iustinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustinia/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

There’s a day when it hits her, that she defines herself by being _needed_ , and after that, it gets harder to breathe. What caused her to realize it doesn’t matter so much (it matters a lot, actually, that her sister didn’t need her help with some totally mundane first aid, that Rachel hadn’t even thought to call her about it and she only found out days later), but it settles like a straightjacket around her heart, and the straps just keep pulling tighter and tighter.

Rebecca has always known she wants to help people, that it feels good to do so, but now, it’s _selfish_. What right does she have to call herself a good person when she can’t tell if she cares more about the people who need her, or if it’s just her beautiful, glass ego desperate for another ornament?


End file.
